


Flagship

by MCRdrugist



Series: Song Fics [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: Just a little fluff inspired by the song Flagship by Jason Isbell.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Song Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Flagship

"What's that smile about?" Link asked Rhett as Rhett pulled his chair out for him and he sat down.

Rhett chuckled softly and took his seat across from Link, "I was just thinking of how you still make me feel."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Link picked up his menu, but gazed at Rhett over the top waiting for his reply.

"Well here we are celebrating twenty years of being together at this fancy restaurant and I still feel like I did when I was fifteen," Rhett replied and reached over to take one of Link's hands. "I still get butterflies in my stomach like I used to. After you confessed to being gay and I made it my life mission to make you fall in love with me the way I'd fallen for you, I still feel like that. I hope it never changes."

Link blushed a little and squeezed Rhett's hand, "I get what you mean. I still feel like that too. You make me feel young and in love and alive."

"Do you remember the night we had our first kiss?" Rhett asked, his eyes sparkling with emotion.

"Of course I do!" Link laughed at the memory. "I'll never forget it..."

_There's a few too many years on this hotel_   
_But she used to be a beauty, you can tell_   
_The lights down in the lobby they don't shine_   
_They just flicker while the elevator winds_   
_And there's couple in the corner of the bar_   
_Who traveled light and clearly traveled far_   
_And she's got nothing left to learn about his heart_   
_And they're sitting there a thousand miles apart_

_Baby, let's not ever get that way_   
_I'll say whatever words I need to say_   
_I'll throw rocks at your window from the street_   
_And we'll call ourselves the flagship of the fleet_

Rhett had snuck out late at night and biked over to Link's house, because he couldn't sleep. His mind was so full of the day they'd spent swimming and laying on the bank of the river letting the sun dry them off. Mostly he couldn't stop thinking of all the touching they had done and the cuddling. The day had been so perfect and Rhett was kicking himself for not kissing Link under the warm sunset like he'd wanted to. He had been too nervous and let the moment pass unfulfilled. He couldn't sleep because the regret was eating him alive.

Rhett dropped his bike and walked around to the back of Link's house where Link's bedroom was up on the second floor. He searched the ground in the dark and picked up a few small rocks so he could toss them at Link's window. He was glad to see the light was still on in Link's room, but no where else in the house. As he tossed the first stone he hoped Link hadn't fallen asleep reading like he sometimes did. Thankfully after four stones Rhett saw the curtain move aside and Link opened his window.

"Rhett?" Link called out in the softest voice he could manage. "What are you doing here so late?!"

"I couldn't sleep!" Rhett called back and chewed his lower lip a bit nervously. "Will you come down?"

"Of course, give me a minute," Link said and disappeared inside. Rhett waited by the back door as butterflies filled his stomach and threatened to choke him. "Why couldn't you sleep?" Link asked after opening the door and leaning against the frame.

"Because I was thinking about today," Rhett said nervously, not having planned what he would do or say after getting over here he had to gather his thoughts quickly. 

"I loved today," Link said with a smile.

"Oh yeah me too!" Rhett said quickly before stepping forward and into Link's personal space a bit. "But I was also thinking that I missed this perfect moment to do something and I couldn't sleep without doing it."

"Doing what?" Link asked as his heart began to race with the proximity of Rhett. He looked up at his best friend and licked his lips nervously.

"This," Rhett whispered before leaning in and clumsily kissing Link's plump lips. It wasn't deep or very coordinated, but it made Rhett's entire body sing with pleasure. He was shaking a little when he pulled away and waited for Link's reaction. 

Link kept his eyes closed for several seconds after Rhett pulled away and reached up to touch his lips with his fingertips where they tingled. "I was hoping you'd do that all day." He said after finally opening his eyes.

Rhett smiled lopsidedly and chuckled nervously, "I wanted to all damn day, but I couldn't pluck up the courage."

"I'm glad you finally did." Link reached out to take Rhett's hand in his and tangled their fingers together. 

"Why don't we go back to the river tomorrow and make up for lost time some more?"

Rhett giggled a little and nodded, "Sounds great! I'll meet you at ten, I'll pack the food this time."

"Deal," Link said and leaned in to steal another kiss before watching Rhett walk off into the darkness.

_And there's a lady shining shoes up by the door_   
_Cowboy boots for seven dollars more_   
_And I remember how you loved to see them shine_   
_So I run upstairs to get a pair of mine_   
_And there's a painting on the wall beside the bed_   
_Of the watercolor sky at Hilton Head_   
_And I see you in that summer when we met_   
_And that boy you left in tears in his Corvette_

_Baby, let's not ever get that way_   
_I'll drive you to the ocean every day_   
_We'll stay up in the presidential suite_   
_And call ourselves the flagship of the fleet_

After dinner Rhett and Link decided to take a walk on the beach together. Link carried his shoes in one hand and held Rhett's hand with his other as they walked. "Do you remember that second day that we spent at the river making up for lost time?"

Rhett smirked and nodded, "Of course I do! That was one of the best days of my life. Spending all day wrapped up in your arms while we made out in between swimming and eating." Rhett pulled Link in flush against his chest and smiled down at him brightly. "I remember the way you shivered in my arms when I used my tongue for the first time," he whispered with his lips pressed against Link's ear. "I remember the butterflies in my stomach that I still get every time I kiss you."

"Do you really?" Link asked in awe, tilting his head back, hoping for a kiss right now.

"Every single time," Rhett breathed before swooping down and catching Link's waiting lips in a slow, tender kiss. "I hope it never goes away," he wished a second time after they were both breathless. "I love how you still make me feel like a teenager after all these years."

Link hummed softly and wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, "So do you," he said and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Twenty years and everything still feels like it's the first time, but also feels so wonderfully familiar."

Rhett ran his hands down Link's back and kissed him one more time before pulling away and continuing on their walk. "I love you so much Link."

"I love you too Rhett, with all my heart."

_You gotta try and keep yourself naive_   
_In spite of all the evidence believed_   
_And volunteer to lose touch with the world_   
_And focus on one solitary girl_

_Baby, let's not live to see it fade_   
_I'll cancel all the plans I've ever made_   
_I'll drive and you can ride in the back seat_   
_And we'll call ourselves the flagship of the fleet_


End file.
